gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Opening Night
'Opening Night '(en español: Noche de Estreno) es el decimoséptimo episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el centésimo quinto de toda la serie. Se estrenó fue 22 de abril.. Sipnosis La banda debe dar ánimos a una extrañamente insegura Rachel, así su debut en Funny Girl es un éxito, Rachel tendra el apoyo de sus amigos y en Finn, pero cree que hasta ella misma se criticara, pero se dara cuenta, gracias a Santana, que todo puede salir bien y si la critican no importa, siempre tendra el apoyo de sus amigos, y al final acabá con las mejores criticas por su debut en broadway. Pero no toda la audiencia le deseó lo mejor a Rachel.Como Sue que al llegar a New York, aunque antes no le agradaba New York, encuentra a un nuevo amor, Mario, con el cual tienen mucho en común pero entendera que aunque ama New York su corazon es de Lima, y terminara dando una buena critica de New York en WOHN-TV. Mientras Will recibira a su primer hijo con mucha alegria. Musica del episodio *La música de este episodio es incluida en un EP llamado Glee: The Music, Opening Night (EP). Elenco Invitado Estrellas invitadas *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Lauren Potter como Becky Jackson *Bill A. Jones como Rod Remington *Earlene Davis como Andrea Carmichael *Max Adler como Dave Karofsky *Josh Sussman como Jacob Ben Israel *Michael Lerner como Sidney Greene *Chris Parnell como Mario *Kerry Michelle Smith como Bailarina *Naya Rivera como Santana Lopez Curiosidades *Al momento en que Rachel entra al escenario y suben el telón se puede observar que en las sillas del auditorio no se encuentra ninguna persona sentada; es decir no hay publico alguno. * El episodio 12 de la Segunda Temporada de la serie Smash tiene el mismo nombre. Casualmente, esta serie era la principal rival de Glee, ''así mismo, esta es la segunda vez que ''Glee se relaciona con Smash, la primera vez ocurrió en el episodio Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, en donde Rachel menciona que se siente "como en la primera temporada de Smash". Por otra parte la serie Smash tambien ha relacionado su trama con Glee, en uno de los capítulos de la segunda temporada el personaje masculino principal del musical "Hit List" menciona que Lea Michele es una de las elegidas para interpretar al personaje de "The Diva" dentro del musical. * En el performance Who are you Now? se puede ver a Finn por unos instantes, escena sacada del capitulo alusivo Funeral de la Segunda Temporada. * Sue revela que el padre de su hija es Michael Bolton, esto fue descubierto por Brittany en el Episodio: All Or Nothing. *Dave Karofsky, Becky Jackson y Jacob Ben Israel vuelven para este episodio como parte de la pesadilla de Rachel. *Será la segunda vez que se cantartá "I'm The Greatest Star. La primera vez fue en I Am Unicorn por Kurt. **Es la tercera vez contando la versión de Lily en la segunda temporada de The Glee Project. *Las imágenes del club de stripers que se creían que serían para Old Dog, New Tricks, suceden en este episodio. *Rachel canta cuatro veces en el episodio. *En la primera fila hay un asiento vacío, pues es el que Rachel reservó para Finn. *Se pensaba que todas las canciones (a excepción de "I'm The Greatest Star y NYC") iban a ser interpretadas por otros personajes, no los que finalmente las interpretan. *Primera vez que Sue canta dos veces en un episodio. *El performance de NYC fue estrenado en el canal de Glee en Youtube un día antes antes de que el episodio salga al aire. *Primer episodio en el que Artie no aparece. *Rachel, antes de comenzar Funny Girl, lleva puesto el collar con el nombre de Finn. *Se puede ver que durante la cancion "Who Are You Now?" aparece Finn por un instante, y Rachel empieza a llorar. *En algunas fotos del rodaje se puede ver que Rachel hizo una presentación con un vestuario diferente al que se le ve en el episodio. Tal vez cantó otra canción del musical que fue eliminado más tarde. *El hijo recién nacido de Will y Emma se llama Daniel Finn Schuester. *Sue tiene una breve historia con un tipo que conoce en Nueva York, Mario. *Cuando Sue llega a Nueva York subiendo las escaleras del subterráneo, se puede ver que una persona en un edificio la saluda y ella saluda a la persona. *Al principio del capítulo en el rincón de Sue, se puede ver en la pantalla cuando muestran Broadway el cartel de "St. James" que aparece en Love, Love,Love sobre el teatro donde se lleva a cabo Funny Girl. *El musical original comienza con la canción "If a Girl Isn't Pretty", mientras que en este, aparentemente comienza con I'm The Greatest Star; se puede observar que en el momento de empezar el musical dentro del episodio, se corta, y la siguiente escena muestra a Rachel interpretando I'm The Greatest Star; por otra parte, en el musical original las escenas de If a Girl Isn't Pretty y de I'm The Greatest Star, están conectadas, así que comparten la mayoría de los vestuarios. *Se puede ver en el almanaque que está en el mes de abril y el día pautado para la noche debut es el 24 del mismo. *Rachel tiene una actitud muy "Finn" e incluso habla igual que él cuando enfrenta a Sue por primera vez en su apartamento; causando la admiración y sorpresa de todos. *La llegada de Sue y Will a New York fue similar a la de Rachel, Santana, Blaine y Sam, comienzan en Ohio y terminando en NY, siendo Kurt, Artie y Mercedes los personajes que viven en NY que no llegaron de esta forma. * El boliche de Pumpin' Blood, es el boliche favorito de Lea Michele. * En la pesadilla de Rachel se puede ver a Blaine utilizando el uniforme de los Warblers,el cual no usaba desde que se transfirió a Mckinley en The Purple Piano Project. Imagenes BjCfT8JCEAAzOml.jpg BjVLgDCIcAEsrNg.jpg|Grabacion de una escena de lluvia Rachel Opening Night.jpg Rachel Opening Night 2.jpg 10014558_620823031341841_5849930557951570783_n.jpg 10172842_620822864675191_8393381573755649131_n (1).jpg 5x17.jpg 5x17(2).jpg RachelON.jpg RachelON2.jpg 332px-Tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco3_1280.jpg 640px-Tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco6_1280.jpg 640px-Tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco7_1280.jpg Nyc.jpg|Will y Sue performance NYC 640px-Tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg 640px-Tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg 640px-Tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg 640px-Tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg 640px-Tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg Fb_1.jpg Pat_myself_on_the_head.png Kurt Opening Night2.jpg Rachel5x17.jpg 526px-Blurry_Rachel.png 480px-Disco_ball.jpg 1382293 558942797557771 4194291286087154351 n.jpg 1558414_627400517350759_8369361006625312535_n.jpg 1907594_744181012292749_8492804792720495047_n.jpg 10150741_558930804225637_7912123511659113693_n.jpg 10252078_558930087559042_6680280494777492179_n.png Nyc.jpg 10254020_627393850684759_5877453720927719347_n.jpg 10308120_558914520893932_1460412691605020931_n.jpg Blaine & Dave.jpg 10289843 413366778800779 6123342869347912232 n.jpg 10149839 413366775467446 88317988558027390 n.jpg 1904238 627439417346869 4838300230187377669 n.png 10250226 732200213493393 2959869872612465491 n.jpg 923195 413366715467452 4721227060793502283 n.jpg 1511410_733862973327117_647652002140422305_n.jpg 1621773_733311813382233_8742008885351972968_n.jpg 10253996_733311350048946_2931330418832495172_n.jpg 10308239_733861669993914_179121348870049607_n.jpg 10311380_628843090539835_2836803346406640092_n.jpg WhoAreYouNowICried.jpg Videos [[Archivo:Glee 5x17 Promo Opening Night (HD)-1|thumb|left|300 px]] thumb|right|300px Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios